


Unbecoming of Seacrest Hulk

by 3hourlunch



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode: s03e12 Contemporary Impressionists, Jeff Winger Has Issues, Light Angst, Platonic Relationships, it's mostly just like inner thoughts after the whole seacrest hulk thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3hourlunch/pseuds/3hourlunch
Summary: Jeff Winger knew there was something wrong with him.Hell, he’d been in therapy for that very purpose and somehow he ended up worse than before. There are only so many bar mitzvah ruinings you can do before you realize you’re a shit person.-Short piece focusing on a scene from Contemporary Impressionists
Relationships: Britta Perry & Jeff Winger, Britta Perry/Jeff Winger
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Unbecoming of Seacrest Hulk

Jeff Winger knew there was something wrong with him.  
Hell, he’d been in therapy for that very purpose and somehow he ended up worse than before. There are only so many bar mitzvah ruinings you can do before you realize you’re a shit person.  
He could swear he could feel his anti anxiety pills wearing off second by second as dread rose through his body creating a lump in his throat. As much as he hated to admit it, Britta was right, he turned into a monster from those pills the only thing keeping him from destroying everything around him was anxieties. But he didn’t want to have anxiety. He wanted to feel confident. He liked to be able to savor every second because there's nothing to worry about. Overall, he just enjoyed feeling like everything was okay and the world was better off with him in it. Being carefree was an amazing feeling. But he knew there was much more at stake than just ‘feeling good’ and recognizing this made Jeff think about just how much he had changed since being disbarred. He knew he was a better person, but he also knew that being a ‘better man’ didn’t make him feel any better.  
But there's no going back from laying shirtless on the gravel beside a road after losing your mind over a 13-year-old winning an award for ‘most handsome young man’ at a bar mitzvah. You just end up stuck in the blinding headlights of bewildered party guests and stick your thumb out to hitchhike because there’s nothing else you can do.  
As a car pulled over for him, Jeff was both thankful and filled with dread realizing it was Britta, still in her Michael Jackson get-up. Getting into her car was strangely humbling for him. Sitting on a stained seat behind a dashboard covered in junk with a subtle but lingering scent of pot in the air Jeff imagined was probably the perfect thing for him to try to get grounded and, well, as normal as he could be.  
He was half expecting her to laugh at him or say, “I told you so,” and do an awkward dance. But she didn’t.  
Her voice was calm and concerned, “Are you okay?” she asked softly.  
“No,” Jeff replied, “I ruined a bar mitzvah, I’m a bad person,” he was surprised that he was speaking this sincerely. He knew he was a bad person, he just always made sure that his facade of self-confidence covered up that fact so utterly and completely he’d forget it. He was a master at lying, but as those damned pills wore off he felt even more damaged than before he started taking them.  
“What you’re feeling is called shame,” Britta responded, her voice soaked in everything she’d learned since deciding to be a psych major, “It means you’re getting better, you’ll be safe again once those pills wear off.”  
Jeff glanced down, he assumed she would be crueler to him after everything he had done not even 20 minutes ago. He screwed up majorly and she was being kind to him. More than anything, she chalked up the whole situation to the pills he was taking not even mentioning the screwed-up nature he felt he had that could even lead to this happening.  
Jeff started to wonder if everyone was giving Britta too hard of a time for wanting to be a psychologist, she practically predicted the future of what would happen to him taking those pills. She was even doing a great job comforting him after what Jeff considered probably the most embarrassing demonstration of his narcissism ever.  
“Um, I was thinking…” he could not believe he was about to say this, “You know that person you study for your psych class? Maybe that should be me,”  
Britta immediately hummed a no to that offer, “No way, you are way out of my league diagnostically, I’m gonna go with someone less complicated, like Abed,” she smiled at him lightly and Jeff couldn’t help but smile back.  
As much as he needed comfort at that moment he was glad that Britta wasn’t treating him like a completely different person. One of the things Jeff hated most was people pitying him, he wondered if that’s part of why he carried himself in the closed-off and dickishly confident way he did. Because deep down he knew he wasn’t truly a narcissist, he just needed to learn to stop acting and let himself feel shame, have doubts, and be vulnerable. It wasn’t a life Jeff Winger was used to, but for once in his life, he was truly ready to put in the work.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Community piece ever and my first time ever posting on AO3. It's pretty short and honestly i'm not too happy with it but i'm really excited to get back into writing and am thankful for my Community obsession for reviving one of my hobbies. Feel free to follow and talk to me on tumblr (3hourlunch) and I really hope to have to motivation to write a longer piece soon!


End file.
